


Bathrooms and Bubbles

by ThisColdSunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fwp (fluff without plot), prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisColdSunset/pseuds/ThisColdSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon said: Saw that you were doing prompts! I'd like to request Kagehina taking a bubble bath. Preferably no smut. If you take the prompt, thank you in advance. Have a great day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathrooms and Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the lovely anon who sent this promp in!! Thank you so much, I hope I did it justice :)
> 
> If anyone else has a prompt they'd like to see, leave a comment here, or you can send them in to my tumblr : 
> 
> http://ohlookitsfanfic.tumblr.com/ {You should absolutely follow because... You know... You can}
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

With a heavy, weary sigh, Tobio slipped quietly into the ensuite, gently closing the door behind him. As he turned, the sound of steaming hot water spilling into the fiberglass bath washed over him, and he watched as water vapour fogged up the mirror and condensation made the glass shower walls mist over.

Shouyou flashed him the peace sign from where he was lounging in the bathtub, his other hand loosely clasping a champagne flute. At the sight of his far too casual boyfriend of almost five years, Tobio suppressed the urge to pinch his nose and walk back the way he came. Instead, he chose to ignore the short arse and made his way over to the sink so that he could brush his teeth and feel human again.

Any hope of completing his bathroom routine in peace was, however, completely destroyed when Shouyou began to splash around in the tub like a child.

“Shouyou, for the love of all that is holy, shut the hell up.” Tobio snapped at the older boy, who continued to kick his legs in the water.

“You shut the hell up,” Shouyou shot back, “Instead of complaining, you should get your arse in here.”

Tobio rolled his eyes, his gaze meeting the midget’s as Shouyou took a very slow and deliberate sip of his wine. After a moment, Tobio spat the toothpaste out into the sink and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Doesn’t that stuff give you headaches?” He questioned, eyeing the wine glass warily as his boyfriend threatened to pour it into the water alongside the frothy white bubbles that covered the bath’s surface.

“ _No_ , it’s the red wines that do that,” Shouyou scoffed, “And you call yourself my boyfriend.”

“That’s because I _am_ your boyfriend.” Kageyama exhaled, knowing full well that Shouyou would, in fact, be waking up the next morning with a piercing headache.

“If you were my boyfriend, you would be having a bath with me.” Shouyou returned, reaching behind him to turn the bath tap off before as the water became close to threatening the dryness of the tiled floor.

The orange haired boy set his wine glass down on the ledge beside him, next to the numerous concoctions of bubbles that he had no doubt used earlier on. Tobio complained long and often about the massive collection of foam mixes that Shouyou had gathered, but, if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t mind them as much as he said. He liked playing with the bubbles.

“Shut up, dumbass.”

“Get in the bath, _dumbass_.”

Tobio blushed and looked away. “I don’t want to.”

“Why not? The water’s fine.” Shouyou whined before fashioning a beard out of bubbles for himself.

“Oh for the love of- Whatever,” Tobio snapped and gestured to the wall, “Look that way.”

“Aw, Tobio, why’re you getting shy?” Shouyou giggled before complying and turning away from the scowling boy.

Tobio unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, allowing it to land in a crumpled pile at his feet. Shucking off his pants and underwear, he added them to the pile before quickly climbing into the bathtub and joining the softly humming older boy.

Shouyou beamed and turned back to face the taller at the sound of splashing water, and he gently scooped up a mass of foam and attaching it to Tobio’s chin. The newly-bearded boy snorted, narrowly avoiding sucking up thousands of bubbles into his nasal cavities, before he reached over and pinched Shouyou’s cheek.

“What’s the occasion?” He asked, gesturing in Shouyou’s general direction, whose eyes hadn’t stopped sparkling with mischief the entire time they’d been in the same room.

“Well, I just finished _all_ of my exams, and I don’t think I’m going to fail them all this time.”  

“And that’s a reason to be celebrating?” Tobio cocked an eyebrow, staring at his boyfriend incredulously.

“Why shouldn’t it?” Shouyou tilted his head and frowned at the younger, “How was work today?”

Tobio shook his head, a soft smile spreading across his face as the other began lathering himself in soap while trying to drink out of his glass, which was once again occupying his hand.

“It was tiring, I was honestly hoping to sleep today seeing as exams finished for me yesterday.”

Gesturing to Shouyou that he wanted the soap, Tobio began styling his beard so it curled outwards. In a moment of inspiration, he also added sideburns and thick eyebrows.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I won’t keep you awake tonight, then.”

“You and I both know that you’ll end up playing that game Kenma lent you at full volume.”

Shouyou didn’t bother to apologise or acknowledge his earlier lie, instead choosing to drain his glass and set it down on the ledge before relaxing against the side of the bathtub.   They spoke with one another as the water slowly cooled down, occasionally attempting to wash themselves, but often reverting back to playing footsie beneath the bubbles.

After a lingering, calm silence, Shouyou had begun to drift off to sleep, his eyes drooping and his mouth open in a soft yawn. With an exhausted groan, Tobio reached over to the older and pinched his arm, whispering a low, “Get out of the bath, dumbass, you’ll drown.”

In the end, Tobio was forced to drain the bath _and_ carry his drooping boyfriend back to their shared bedroom. It wasn’t an easy feat, and he would certainly be complaining about it in the morning, but for now he was content to wrap up the shorter in several blankets and dropping him into their bed.

Pressing a kiss to Shouyou’s forehead, Tobio climbed into bed behind his curled up form, and slung an arm over the other’s waist and before pressing his face into Shouyou’s slightly damp neck.


End file.
